1. Field
The following description relates to methods and apparatuses for performing ray-node intersection tests.
2. Description of Related Art
When an acceleration structure that partitions a space is traversed in ray tracing, a bounding box includes, with respect to each coordinate axis, a minimum coordinate and a maximum coordinate of a region that includes an object. In ray tracing, such a bounding box is used to perform a ray-node intersection test, which is a part of a process of traversing a space partitioning-acceleration structure. When the ray-node intersection test is performed, a floating-point operation or a fixed-point operation may be used.